dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun
or (South Kai) |similar='Arm cannon Bazooka Blaster Ray Gun' }} Guns are deadly weapons that fire bullets and in some cases, energy blasts. Guns appear many times through out the ''Dragon Ball'' series, most commonly by the people of Earth. Apparently, guns have no effect against someone with a high enough power level. Overview threatens to execute the Jingle Village Chief with a Remington 1866 Derringer]] Just like their real-life counterparts, guns come in many different sizes, shapes and forms. Many of the guns seen in the series include the Colt M1911, IMI Uzi, H&K MP5, M14, M16A1, M16A2, AK-47, M134 Minigun, Ithaca M37, Colt Police Positive, Minebea PM-9, FN FAL, AKS-74u, S&W Model 27, Remington M870, Thompson M1A1, Glock 17, M1 Garand, Winchester Model 1866, H&K PSG1, Springfield M1903A4, M3A1 "Grease Gun", and Mauser Kar98k. In very early Dragon Ball, Bulma shoots Goku with a pistol, only for it to have almost no effect on the young Saiyan although it did hurt him slightly. In the video games Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Bulma relies on various firearms to protect herself, such as a handgun, a shotgun, a Rocket Launcher and a machinegun. Launch also uses a machine gun on many occasions in her blond, more aggressive form. She mainly uses the gun on Master Roshi and Oolong. She was also seen using a shotgun when running from the police. "]] Many other characters in Dragon Ball are seen using guns. These characters mainly exist within the Red Ribbon Army, who use machine guns, shotguns, assault rifles and even turrets to try and kill Goku, all of which have little to no effect on him. Staff Officer Black used a gun to kill Commander Red. Police and Earth's Military rely heavily on the use of guns, which they use on many of the villains (such as King Piccolo, Nappa, Cell, and Majin Buu as prime examples) throughout the series. Most notably, in very early Dragon Ball Z, a Farmer shoots the evil Saiyan Raditz with a slug from his shotgun. However, Raditz simply caught the bullet, and threw it right back at the man, presumably killing him. Bulma uses a gun on Roshi, Krillin, and possibly Turtle after fixing Raditz's scouter due to their lack of attenton. On Namek, Frieza's ground troops use a highly advanced type of gun, commonly referred to as a Blaster. These blasters are capable of much more damage to the common person, as they shoot beams of energy. However, to people with enough power, they are completely useless. There is also another variant known as the Arm cannon, which fires an even more powerful beam. s in "Ghosts from Tomorrow"]] Android 17 owns a gun he uses only "for fun". In the episode "Free the Future", shortly before Future Trunks arrives at Android 17 and Android 18's location and attacks them, an Old Man who was in an overturned car attempted to shoot Android 17 with a gun in order to avenge his son (as his son was murdered by Android 17, and the son's death was also implied to have left Android 18 enraged at Android 17 as well). South Kai used a pink gun to give the start of the race between Goku and East Kai in the episode "Tournament Begins". During the Majin Buu Saga, two evil men named Van Zant and Smitty use high-powered rifles to terrorize the streets. They eventually even shoot and nearly kill Bee, Majin Buu's puppy friend. Van Zant also shoots and nearly kills Mr. Satan a short time later, the result of which sparks the creation of Evil Buu and the events following. Later during the Saga, Mr. Satan used a 45-Calibre gun in attempt to stop Super Buu's Destroy Everything! energy ball and believed he did so when Tien Shinhan obliterated the ball with a Tri-Beam. Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Canon